


Just Because We Lost Doesn't Mean That We Can't Make Up For It

by MiaMoonWolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Locker Room, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaijou just lost the match against Touou. Good thing that Kise and Kasamatsu like to fuck to feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because We Lost Doesn't Mean That We Can't Make Up For It

Kise was upset. Sure they had known that Touou was full of bakemono, but still he had really believed that they would have a chance. And as the ace he felt the sting even more strongly than the other players.

“Oi Kise” came Kasamatsu’s voice pulling him out of his pity party. “You did the best that you could, and you played well. Let it go.”

Kise looked up tearily and noticed that the rest of the team was not longer present. “You’re a good player and you care. Now get off your ass.” And with that Kasamatsu promptly kicked Kise in the shins.

“Senpaiiiiii” Kise wailed as he hurriedly stood up. He strode over to where Kasamatsu was staring into his locker. “Senpai, the rest of the team’s gone,” Kise said as he stepped up behind Kasamatsu and put his hand up next to his captain’s open locker.

Kasamatsu’s mouth went dry. “Yeah,” he managed to breath out. This wasn’t totally unexpected. Kise was hot and well Kasamatsu knew that he was attractive too. They had fooled around before.

“Senpai, turn around” Kise said.

Kasamatsu shivered as Kise’s breath ghosted over his ear. Kise’s voice had dropped and there was no longer any indication in it that he had just been crying. Kasamatsu slowly closed his locker and turned to stare into Kise’s golden eyes. They were soft, but dark, and Kasamatsu reached up and gripped Kise’s shirt as he slowly slid his gaze to Kise’s lips and kissed him. Kise made a low moan as his arm slid off of the locker and onto Kasamatsu’s back where it continued to travel down to the swell of his ass. Kasamatsu tightened his grip and pressed closer, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue out.

“Kise,” he rumbled as his other hand went to the hem of Kise’s shirt and began to pull it up. Kise took the hint and eased himself out of his shirt. Kasamtsu’s hands roamed over Kise’s chest and he dug his nails into Kise’s sides .

Kise gasped and grabbed Kasamatsu’s wrists as he pulled them away from him. He then attacked Kasamatsu’s shirt and pushed him back up against the lockers kissing him feverishly as he pressed his erection into Kasamatsu’s thigh. As he pressed into him he felt the warmth of Kasamatsu’s own cock and he moaned into the kiss.

“Senpai, you’re hard. Please let me.” He started to trail kisses down Kasamatsu’s neck where he bit him hard enough to bruise. He settled his hands on Kasamatsu’s waistband waiting for permission.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu hissed as he felt Kise’s teeth against him, nipping. “Get on your knees, now.”

Kise dropped to his knees, pulling Kasamatsu’s shorts and boxers with him in one go. Kasamatsu gasped as his cock sprang free, but it immediately turned into a moan as Kise’s mouth engulfed him.

“Fuck Kise, you’re so hot. So fucking sexy.” Kasamatsu gripped Kise’s hair as Kise began to bob. “Not so fast, I want to ride it out,” Kasamatsu breathed out as he looked down at Kise between his legs. They locked eyes and Kise, the little punk, completely ignored Kasamatsu’s request and just went hard and fast. Kasamatsu’s head hit the locker hard. “Shit, yes Kise, fuck,” he moaned as he held onto Kise’s hair for dear life. He felt so hot and he could feel the heat curl in him as Kise looked up at him, pupils blown wide with lust as he sucked Kasamatsu down. He couldn’t last any longer, shit he was going to come so fast, it felt so good though. And with a strangled moan Kasamatsu came down Kise’s throat.

Kise made a satisfied moan as he swallowed Kasamatsu’s cum. Kasamatsu reached down to help him up wiping at some of his cum that had smeared on Kise’s cheek.

“So pretty Ryouta, look at you,” he said as he dipped his cum covered finger into Kise’s mouth.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kise breathed as he sucked down Kasamatsu’s finger.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kasamatsu said as he pushed Kise towards the showers.

Kasamatsu turned the water on and put his hands on the wall. Sure it was embarrassing, but Kise had sucked him so good that Kasamatsu just wanted to continue without stopping. “Kise come fuck me” he said as he looked over his shoulder to where Kise was walking towards him eyes glued to Kasamatsu’s ass.

“Senpai, I thought we were going to ‘clean up,’” Kise chuckled as he caressed Kasamatsu’s hips and let the head of his dick rub over Kasamatsu’s cheeks. “Do you want me to fuck you hard Senpai? Fuck you so that people know?” Kise asked.

“I want you to fuck me so that the only thing I remember is your name. Now do it,” Kasamatsu snapped.

“Yes sir” Kise breathed into Kasamatsu’s ear. And he slid into him in one slow fluid movement. Kise fucked him slow, but he fucked him hard. And by the end of it Kasamatsu was so turned on again that Kise had to stroke him in time to his own thrusts.

“Fuck Kasamatsu, so good, you’re clenching me so tight. I can’t… I can’t even.” And with a shudder Kise came inside Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu’s own orgasm took him over and he clenched around Kise causing Kise to hiss loudly in his ear.

They were both panting and exhausted as Kise slipped out of him and tied off the condom. After cleaning themselves up they slowly got dressed and headed out of the locker room. They had been in there for so long that the sky had started growing dark.

“Shit,” Kasamatsu said as he tried to walk upright. “Maybe I’ll just skip dinner dinner with the team.”

“Do you want me to bring you something?” Kise said as he smiled and looked altogether too happy.

“When I recover I’m going to kick your ass so bad model-san that you’ll have to get people to bring _you_ food.” Kise just laughed and put his hands behind his head as he traipsed after Kasamatsu.


End file.
